


DISEASED

by secretlysungyoon



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Scary, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlysungyoon/pseuds/secretlysungyoon
Summary: "HIDE MASHIHO HIDE"





	DISEASED

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRYY! WARNING: DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THRILL.

At 3am mashiho woke up hearing a scratch on his window. His phone buzzing, a glass from downstairs breaking and a knock on his door. Sending shivers down his body, a blood dropped down from his ceiling.

Someone screamed from his neighbor, followed by howls from the dogs. The scratchkng sound was worse. Mashiho tried to walk to the window. It was all black he cant see anything, all the houses lights turned off one by one. The scream's were getting louder and clearer.

 ** _"Theyre coming! hide mashiho! hide!!"_** he heard a woman screamed.

He ran, he ran to his closet and hid there, panting hard trying to cover his sobs from getting louder by covering his mouth. Tears were continuously falling.

He heard his door open, the whole room went black and mashiho cant see anything. He can hear scratching and whispering sounds. His heart beating so fast.

 _ **"Oh dear! Where could you be hiding?"** _an husky yet scary voice asked.

 ** _"Come out come out where ever you are"_** he heard again.

 ** _"Wherever you are hiding, it must be a place full of snakes, worms, scorpions, venomous spiders and worse monsters like me"_ **Mashiho cant stop crying he was so scared, he's scared, he tried so hard to cover his sobs. He cant breathe, Its so hard for him to breathe in such places.

 ** _"COME OUT NOW!!"_ **the voice got louder as if its near him.

 ** _"Oh you wont come out? Then lemme guess, youre in a small place with many clothes"_ **now the voice was very clear like its right infront of him.

He heard the closet door opening, he held his breath. Not making any sound waiting for the monster to leave him alone. Wishing that this is all a dream.

Then mashiho saw a man, leaning closer to him a blood red color to the whites of his eyes. The man was so close to mashiho almost touching their nose, He can feel the man's breath when he says

**_"We all have it in here, we are all in infected"_ **

Bloods run through mashiho's head feeling the pain as he screamed. He heared whispers and laughs. He heard people screaming then suddenly? everything was on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh sorry its a bit hanging :(( anywaayysss thank you for readingg! This has been eden! luvya all


End file.
